


Why do fools fall in love

by asarahworld



Series: It's an "Ear" Hat [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld
Summary: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Day One: Why do fools...





	Why do fools fall in love

_Why do Fools…_

Doctor Molly Hooper was no fool.  She was a bright woman, specialist registrar in pathology at the Royal Hospital of St Bartholomew since 2010.  She had a wonderful cat named Toby.  And at thirty-six years of age, she was still nursing a schoolgirl crush on a man who was practically indifferent to her.

_….fall in love?_

It _was_ rather foolish to still think herself in love with Sherlock Holmes.  So she didn’t think herself in love with him.  She admired him, yes, and his work, but she wasn’t _in love_ with the man.  Or so she pretended.

_Love is a losing game, love can be a shame.  I know of a fool you see, for that fool is me._

As that man was _so_ fond of saying, love was a chemical defect found on the losing side.  Sherlock Holmes did not fall in love, and if he did, well, it never showed.  Whereas Molly…it wasn’t entirely uncommon for body parts to go missing during her shifts, and she suspected that Mike knew exactly where they disappeared to.

_Tell me why._

She was in love with Sherlock Holmes.  She gritted her teeth.  ‘That wasn’t so difficult to admit,’ she thought, even though she knew that it wasn’t entirely a secret.  And as to why she was in love with him…well, that wasn’t so difficult either.  He understood her jokes, even if he didn’t laugh at them.  He noticed when she put a bit of effort into her appearance, even if he didn’t like the outcome (not that that should have any effect on her…).  He…was Sherlock.  And that was enough.


End file.
